goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Abominable Snowman
The Abominable Snowman is a monster from Alaska who appeared in the thirty-eighth Goosebumps book, The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena. History ''The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena'' Jordan and Nicole accompany their father to Alaska in order to get photographs of the Abominable Snowman after it was sighted there. When Jordan and Nicole fall into a cave, they find the Abominable Snowman frozen in ice. The giant ice block breaks open, exposing a very alive Abominable Snowman, a big ape like creature with long sharp claws and scary carnivorous teeth. The Abominable Snowman walks over to Nicole, grabs her by the backpack, slices open her backpack, and eats the trail mix inside. The Snowman then turns to Jordan, who quickly removes the trail mix from his own backpack and feeds it to the angry creature. This turns out to be the only food inside the emergency backpack. The creature swipes up the two children and carries them under his arm, as he climbs up the cave wall and up into the outside. Once outside, the creature hears Lars barking and drops the children on the ground, as he scampers away. The family discovers the Abominable Snowman encased in another solid block of ice as Jordan's father enters it despite Jordan's warnings. He takes the empty cooler he had been carrying aroundand the giant creature fits perfectly into the trunk. The father enlists the help of Lars the dog to drag the trunk out of the cave. Due to the effects of the unmelting snow after their friend Lauren was frozen by it, Jordan and Nicole had no choice but to release the Abominable Snowman from the block of ice. The creature eats the trail mix and then sees Nicole. He picks her up and hugs her, until she melts back to normal. The Abominable Snowman then escapes out of the darkroom, runs up to the snow-covered tree, and wraps himself around it, transferring all the snow to his body. Next, he rolls around on the snow-covered ground, until all the snow is gone. The creature looks up at the sun and screams. Then he runs away into the California wilderness. When their father arrives home, the children explain what happened. At first, their father is disappointed. But he tells them that he still has the pictures of the creature, which will still be worth money. When he goes to develop the photographs, there's only snow. No pictures of the Abominable Snowman survived. ''Goosebumps'' films The Abominable Snowman appears in the 2015 Goosebumps film as the secondary antagonist. Despite being harmless in the book, the Snowman is clearly among the monsters that attack Madison. It is the first monster that was accidentally released by Zach Cooper and Champ. The Abominable Snowman breaks out of the house. In the ensuing chaos, the Night of the Living Dummy manuscript is accidentally unlocked as well freeing its villain Slappy. Zach, Champ and Hannah pursue the Abominable Snowman to a local ice rink where it attacks them, but Stine appears and sucks it back into the book. The Abominable Snowman is released again by Slappy amongst the other Goosebumps monsters to attack the high school students. He also joins the other monsters in pursuing Stine and the others in the abandoned Funhouse, and is sucked backed into Stine's new book at the end, alongside Will Blake. The Abominable Snowman reappears in the 2018 film Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween as one of the monster costumes brought to life by Slappy. It is later seen patrolling the Wardenclyffe tower, and is last seen grabbing onto the statue of Nickola Tesla before being sucked into Haunted Halloween near the end of the film. Other appearances * The Abominable Snowman is briefly mentioned in the introduction of the book Zombie Halloween. R.L. Stine warns the reader about the creature and says that the creature is called "abominable" for a reason. General Information Physical appearance The Abominable Snowman stands upright like a human and is covered in brown fur (recolored white in the films and Classic Goosebumps cover). He has black eyes and an ugly half-human, half-gorilla face.The Abominable Snowman isn't incredibly tall — about a head taller than an eleven-year-old — but still appears as a hulking monster. His body is thick and powerful, with gigantic feet and fur-covered hands as big as baseball gloves. Gallery Artwork OS 38 Abominable Snowman Pasadena cover 1stprint.jpg Theabominablesnowmanofpasadena-classicreprint.jpg print_snowman1.gif print_snowman2.gif Goosebumps original motion picture soundtrack artwork2.jpg|Promotional artwork for the Goosebumps film soundtrack Snowman .jpeg|Abominable Snowman concept art Ink_Snowman.jpeg|Abominable Snowman coming out from its book (concept art) snowman.jpg|"Get back in the book, Snowman!" (concept art) Regional depictions TheAbominableSnowmanKoreanCover.png|The Abominable Snowman as depicted on the Korean cover of The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena. TheAbominableSnowmanIndonesianCover.png|The Abominable Snowman as depicted on the Indonesian cover of The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena. Merchandise Abominable Snowman finger frights ring in box front.jpg|Finger frights finger ring Abominable Snowman Key Ring keychain in pkg Buy-Rite.jpg|Key Ring 38 Abominable Snowman shirt front and back.jpg|#38 The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena shirt Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 9.44.06 PM.png|Goosebumps Collectibles SnowmanPoster.jpg|Poster 01696-Goosebumps-Snowman.jpg|Fright-Rags T-shirt Fright-Rags The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena.jpg|Fright-Rags shirt design IceChipsSnowman.jpg|Ice Chips Candy Film Goosebumps (film) - Snowman emerging.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.01.20 pm.png imagessnowman11.jpeg imagessnowman9.jpeg Goosebumps 2.jpg Download (6).jpg Abominable Snowman - film appearance 001.jpeg Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.11.02 pm.png Goosebump Monsters Untie.png League of Goosebump Monsters.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.58.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.07.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.06.51 pm.png IMG 7309.jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.09.46 pm.png Don't look down.png Abominable Snowman and Graveyard Ghouls climbing ferris wheel.png End credits 20 .png End credits 21 .png Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.02.51 pm.png Abominable Snowman Goosebumps 2.png|The Abominable Snowman in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. Miscellaneous indexsnowman14.jpeg IMG 7326.jpg 11891176 992854954078576 758962662731379251 n.jpg Abominable Snowman billboard.jpeg indexsnowman2.jpeg Videos Goosebumps - Abominable Snowman Clip - Starring Jack Black - At Cinemas February 5 Trivia * The Abominable Snowman loves trail mix, as shown in the book. Similarly, he loves candy in the first film. * In the Goosebumps film's second draft, the Abominable Snowman was going to be female and nicknamed "Abby". Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)